Voyeurism
by BeeCityz
Summary: Alice is curious about the "works of love," and she decides to use Oz and Gil as he educators, whether they know it or not. Contains boyxboy, yaoi, lemon, fluff, a little tiny bit of rough sex  hardly any though, I swear  and...yeah. Oneshot. xD


Alice smiled sweetly at Oz (or at least, as sweetly as someone like Alice could manage) and leaned back on the (rock hard!) couch that served as the only furniture in Gil's apartment's small entryway. "You know, Oz." She murmured. "You saved me."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Oz smiled from his seat on the floor in front of her. "Well, you know."

"I know what?"

"Um." Oz paused and his eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know. What do you know?"

"I don't know. You just said, 'you know.'"

"Well, yeah. That's like. Something you say when you want to be humble. I think." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"…Right. Well, anyway." She propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head at him. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What am I to you?" Ah, there was that question again. Oz sighed and hung his head for a moment. It seemed like people were always asking him what Alice was to him, like it was some great mystery that would unlock they key to the world. Or the Abyss. Or whatever the hell it was that Pandora was so twisted about unlocking.

"A very important person." He was smiling again when he looked back up at her. "You're someone that I would be very sad without."

"Hn, that's good." She sat up all the way now and faced Oz, and hooked her finger under his chin. "That's what you are to me, too."

She slowly began leaning forward, and the closer she got, the more confused Oz's expression managed to be. This was odd. Was she being…affectionate? No, wait, Alice was never affectionate. But here she was, being all…

Softly, her lips met his, and Oz froze in surprise. Not surprise that she was well on her way to kissing him while he was sitting there with his inner turmoil, but surprise that she would even _consider_ kissing him.

It was a brief kiss; the kind of peck that a little girl gives a little boy when she has a crush on him but she's too embarrassed to actually say it. When she pulled back, her eyes were searching Oz's, measuring his reaction carefully.

Suddenly, and completely without warning, Oz erupted into a fit of nervous giggles and began blushing madly. "Um, Alice, I think you're a little confused."

"Confused? No, I'm not confused. Why are you laughing?"

He tried to cap his giggles (seriously, it had to be the most annoying nervous reaction in the world) and shook his head. "Um, well, you see, it's not because anything is funny, but-"

"If nothing's funny, then why are you laughing?" It was obvious that she was getting a little irritated. Oz sighed and smiled, eyebrows coming together.

"Well, um…I don't…love you like _that_."

"What." The question was more of a statement. Which was somewhat frightening. Thank God Gil had her power sealed.

"Well…when I said you're someone very special to me just now, I mean like…I care about you and all, but I don't want to be with you like, in a relationship. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Alice frowned and crossed her arms, then her legs, and leaned back. "Explain it to me, manservant."

"Well, um…" Ah, how to go about this. "You see, when two people-"

"I was under the impression that if you loved somebody, you wanted to be with them." She said airily, waving her hand around like she was some sort of duchess or something. Which, if she was in a relationship with Oz…wouldn't she be? "Clearly, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." Her expression turned to one of anger, and Oz waved his hands around in defense. "I mean, can I explain it to you?"

"Yes. I thought that's what you were doing. Because I told you to."

"Right, so, um. You can love someone without wanting to _be_ with them, right? Because like, I love my little sister, Ada, but since she's my little sister, I don't want to _be_ with her, because that would just be gross. So with you-"

"But I'm not your sister." She said flatly, her eyebrows knitting together. "So it's okay."

"Ah, okay, that was a bad example. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"What he's trying to say," Gil started, entering the room from some hallway that Oz didn't even know existed. "Is that he doesn't play for your team. Sorry."

"You're so stupid, seaweed head!" Alice yelled across the room, standing up, which caused Oz to stand up (as she was practically right on top of him.) "We're not even talking about a game, so there aren't any teams! Ha!"

"Ah, but life is a game itself, isn't it?" Gil procured carrots from somewhere and began chopping them into small slices, presumably for the soup Oz knew he had been itching to make for days.

"What the hell?" Alice barked. "You're so stupid."

"Hey, you stupid rabbit." Gil said, sneering. "What I'm saying is that he doesn't like girls. So regardless of how special you are to him, he'll never want to be in a relationship with you, because you have boobs and lack a penis. Sorry."

Oz choked on the breath that he didn't know he had been holding and glared at his servant. "Gil!"

"What?" Gil shrugged and tossed the carrots into a pan that had appeared out of nowhere. "It's true, isn't it?"

Alice looked to Oz for his reply, and appeared genuinely shocked and interested in what his answer would be. He chuckled nervously (again) and rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. "Well, it is true, but you could've phrased it a little differently."

"What." Again, another statement question. God those were confusing. Couldn't she just choose if she was going to ask a question or make a statement? God.

"Well, with Gil-"

"Let me get this straight." She held up a finger for him to be quiet, which he was, and sighed. "You would rather be in a relationship with _that_," She pointed at Gil, who snorted at her. "Than be with me, just because I'm a girl and he's a boy?"

"Well, no, I mean, there are a ton of other factors, but…" He trailed off trying to find the right words and noticed in the interim that she was glaring at him. "That…is kind of the deciding one, yeah."

"Ah…" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, stood there for a while. Oz was hesitant to do anything for fear that she might attack him, and Gil just stood silently, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"So do you guys have sex?"

This time both Gil and Oz choked, and Oz gave her a shocked expression. "Alice, you don't just ask people-"

"Well, do you? I mean, that's what people who are in love do, right?" She sneered at him, and Oz wasn't sure if she was hurt or confused or enjoying his obvious sputtering, or all three.

"Alice-"

"Hell freaking yes." Gil sneered back at her, shoving the knife into the cutting board and coming around the countertop, arms crossed. "That _is_ what people who are in love do. And we do it every single night."

"Um. Gil." Oz's expression deadpanned. He wasn't really sure how Alice thanking him for saving her life had turned into Gil flaunting their sex life in front of her, but he wasn't really sure he liked it.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet whenever he does it with you, he wishes it was _me_." She folded her arms and took a step toward him, and Gil just continued walking toward her, smirking evilly. Oh dear. Oz did not like where this was going at all.

"Oh, definitely. Especially all those times he calls out my name and _begs_ me for more." Gil snorted. "I'm sure you're the last thing on his mind."

Alice stopped and looked at Gil like she was little surprised he would say that, the snorted back at him. "Whatever. I'm going to go get some food. I'll be back when I feel like it." She marched toward the door and walked out, making sure to slam it behind her.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of them before Oz finally sighed and looked up at Gil with a forlorn expression. "Why did you do that? You hurt her feelings."

"Oh, please." Gil shook his head and walked back over to his…was that celery? Where had that come from? "She dug her own grave on that one."

"But Gil," Oz walked over to him and stood next to him, who was standing in front of his celery. "I mean, she doesn't…like, she doesn't get the whole relationship thing. I was trying to break it to her gently."

"Yeah, well." Gil shook his head and glanced over at Oz before dumping a handful of pulverized vegetable into the pot. "I bet she gets it now."

Oz sighed and reached over, having Gil's hand set down the knife and intertwining their fingers. "Just…in the future, could you at least pretend like you're trying to be nice to her?"

The raven-haired boy sighed and smiled over at Oz. "You know I'm so defenseless against you when you do this to me, don't you?"

Oz smiled back at him. "I know. So, that's a yes, then?"

"Yeah. That's a yes."

oOo

Alice wasn't really sure what was prompting all of this. Maybe it was curiosity, she didn't know. All she knew was that here she was, standing in the pitch black hallway outside of that stupid seaweed head's room. There was a crack of light coming from the slightly ajar door, which she happily peeked through, giving her a four inches' view of the bed, which was all she needed.

It took her a moment to realize what was actually going on, as she had no experience with this kind of thing before, but it was pretty easy to understand once she had enough context.

She could see Oz's head on the pillow, even though his blonde hair was kind of washed out with the light of the lamp and blended in with the white pillow case. Someone (stupid seaweed head) had the great idea of positioning the bed directly in front of the door, so she could see everything that was going on. Not that he had anticipated people watching this kind of ordeal when he positioned his furniture.

Then she saw the person that she had been searching for: Raven. He appeared somewhere from above, and laid down beside Oz, and began nuzzling his neck. Both of them were facing the door, so she could see their faces, but thankfully their eyes were closed.

"Oz," He purred, taking in a deep breath. "You smell so wonderful."

The young duke chuckled breathily and smiled up at Raven, his eyes opening a bit. Raven, who had felt the movement, opened his eyes and smiled down at Oz. "Really?"

"Oh, indeed. As a matter of fact, you smell so divine it makes my mouth water. It makes me want to…" He trailed off and slid down the length of Oz's body (Oz, who was now laying on his back, as he had been laying on his side before) until he reached the place that the sheets covered just above his hips. "Taste you."

Alice saw the sheets get tugged down, but what laid below them was too far out of her scope of vision, regardless of how she moved about the door. Instead she settled for watching Oz's torso and reading his expressions. She was fascinated by the whole 'making love' thing, and what better a set for her education?

As she watched, Oz's back suddenly arched, and he gripped the sheets beneath his body. "Hah…Gil…not so hard…"

"Hm? I thought you liked it hard?" There was Raven's voice, just beyond the crack of the door.

"I…it's just…" Oz's back arched again and he cried out softly, and his expression contorted. Brief worry shot through Alice, and she had half a mind to barge in there and figure out what the hell it was that Raven was doing to her precious contractor. But regardless of Oz's words, he didn't look like he was in _dis_pleasure, rather, quite the opposite.

"Just what?"

"If you keep that up, I'll come." He said, chuckling breathily. "And I know quite well how you love to draw things like this out."

Come? Come where? Ah, why did humans have to be so confusing? Alice shook her head, trying to figure out to where exactly Oz was planning on coming so late at night.

She heard Raven chuckle, and then he reappeared, hovering over Oz. One of his arms was there, too, supporting him so that he didn't rest his entire weight on the smaller boy, but the other one remained down where she couldn't see it, and whatever he was doing with it, it made Oz squirm beneath him. "Is this better, _bocchan_?"

"Hah…not really." Oz chuckled and glanced over at Raven, smiling softly. "But that's okay. It…ah!…it f-feels good."

"Mm, I love it when you stutter like that." Raven leaned down and brushed his lips against Oz's, and then applied soft pressure - much like the gesture that Alice had used earlier. However, this time, Oz leaned forward into the older boy and made the kiss more firm, wrapped his arms around the other's neck. By the time Raven pulled back (which was much, much later - this kiss was longer than the kiss that Alice had given Oz) Oz's lips were red and shiny, and he was smiling stupidly.

"That's nice."

"Yeah…" Raven sighed and glanced down at where his other hand was, and raised his eyebrows. "Unfortunately, I'm not receiving the reaction from you that I would like to be receiving."

"Oh?" Oz smiled and blushed, turn his head, and buried his face in the pillow beside him. "Not my fault."

"Well it certainly isn't mine." Raven kissed Oz's shoulder and moved back down to where Alice couldn't see him, but she shortly could - along with the rest of Oz. It was somewhat shocking.

He was completely naked (both Oz and Raven, the latter being something she didn't really want to see) and his legs were wrapped around Raven's neck, who's face was directly in Oz's…private area.

"Ah, but it is!" Oz said, grinning and inching his hips closer to Raven's face. Alice was at a loss for why he would do this, but if it was a part of love making, she was determined to find out. "You see, because, you're not pleasuring me thoroughly enough, you useless servant."

"Oh dear." Raven leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the underside of Oz's cock, then nuzzled it. "I suppose something will have to be done about that, then."

"Hn…yes indeed." Oz said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "You have my permission to correct the situation."

"Ah, wonderful." Raven murmured, then, without warning, took the entirety of Oz's member into his mouth. Alice couldn't help her gasp, and it corresponded exactly with Oz's. However, Oz's gasp was quickly followed up by a loud moan, and he bucked his hips into Raven's mouth, his fists clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were near white.

"Hah..! Gil, ya…yes!" He arched his back and tightened his legs' grip around Raven's neck, lips parting wide in a silent moan. Raven pulled away, Oz's cock exiting his mouth with a soft 'pop' sound, and smirked.

"Better?"

"Mah…much." Oz gasped, relaxing a bit. It didn't last long, however, as Raven quickly took the "family jewels," (as Oz had often referred to them in Alice's presence) into his mouth, and Alice took note of the motions his mouth made as he sucked them. Hard.

"Gah…fuck! Gil!" His back arched further, so much so that only his shoulders and head remained touching the bed. Alice was pretty sure that 'fuck' was one of those rude words that Oz had made a point to tell her never to say, which was interesting, now that he was using it.

"Hnn, you like that, don't you?"

"Oh Jesus…" Oz gasped. As Raven pulled his mouth away, and thin string of saliva connected his tongue to Oz's…_area_, and he was smirking broadly.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a _hell_ yes, Gil." The blonde sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath, and let his death grip on the sheets relax. "Gil…"

"Yes, love?" Raven slowly pulled Oz's legs from around his neck and wrapped them around his own waist, letting Oz's back and hips lay back on the bed.

"I want…I want it inside me." Oz whispered, his eyes still closed, face flushed, body coated in a thin layer of sweat. "I want your-"

"Yes, I know what you meant." Raven murmured. He leaned forward and kissed the center of Oz's chest, and Oz parted his eyelids and smiled down at him, tangling his fingers in the mass of seaweed. Alice didn't understand why on Earth anyone would want to _look_ at that pathetic excuse for hair let alone touch it, but it certainly seemed pleasing to Oz.

"Your hair is so soft…" He breathed, massaging the other's scalp. Raven's eyes shut and he rested his forehead on Oz's chest for a moment, breathing slowly.

"That feels good."

"Hmm, I'm sure." Oz smiled a little more and freed one of his hands, began stroking Raven's hair and his shoulders and his back. "I love you so much, Gil. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too." Raven whispered back. He looked up, and his eyes were so incredibly soft Alice thought they might melt out of his head at any given moment. He reached up and cupped Oz's cheek, brushed the pad of his thumb against his cheekbone. "Are you ready?"

"More than." Oz murmured, laying his head back on the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling with a dreamlike expression on his face, and Raven slowly sat up and brought their hips together.

Alice swallowed hard, not even thinking about how perverted she was for watching this whole thing - more curious about what the hell Raven was planning on doing next.

Oz's eyes slipped shut, and she watched as Raven's cock passed through some entrance that she couldn't see and…_inside_ Oz? What the hell?

Oz's back arched again, but less this time, and he fisted the sheets much more firmly than he had before. Raven, instead of sitting up and teasing Oz like he'd been doing with the previous things, leaned down and placed on hand on Oz's hips and the other around his waist.

Oz reached up and wrapped his arms around Raven's neck, panting heavily. She could see that Raven was actually thrusting inside him, the in-and-out motion of his hips causing both of their bodies to move up the headboard of the bed, then slide slowly back down. The springs of the mattress were creaking, and they only got louder as the force of Raven's hips increased.

"Ah…! Gil…!" Oz arched into Raven and dug his nails into his back, and in response Raven lifted his head up and pressed his forehead against Oz's. They were both panting, and both of them had their eyes closed, and Oz was whimpering and moaning and making all sorts of other sounds that Alice couldn't classify. Raven would groan every now and then, especially when Oz let out a particularly loud moan.

"Ah…fuck, Oz." He groaned, digging his nails into the tight flesh at Oz's hip. Oz cried out loudly and raked his one hand down Raven's back, leaving four very distinct red lines in their wake.

Raven growled and moved his mouth down to Oz's neck, and bit down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Oz cried out loudly, and his other hand that had been around Raven's neck followed a path parallel to the first, and Alice could clearly see that one of the four lines had drawn a bit of blood at the top.

She was at a loss for how on Earth this could possibly be pleasurable. And yet Raven licked at the deep bite marks that he had inflicted at Oz's neck, kissed his neck feverishly, and his thrusts grew harder and harder.

"Ah…fuck, Gil, I'm-!" Oz cried out and his body jerked, and Alice saw a thin stream of viscous white fluid exit Oz's cock and spill in between his and Raven's bodies. Despite how thin said stream was, it was steady, and continued for quite a few moments before it finally slowed and then ceased completely.

Raven thrust hard into Oz two or three more times before he too released, and though she couldn't actually see anything, when he eventually pulled out of Oz moments later, a thin strand of the same white liquid followed his member and spilled onto the sheets.

Raven collapsed beside Oz and immediately drew him into his arms, turning Oz's face from Alice. She watched as Oz snuggled close against Raven and nuzzled his chest, and how Raven's grip around his waist didn't slacken in the least, but instead grew tighter. It looked like it should hurt, but Oz seemed completely content, and the relaxed state of body suggested that he might even fall asleep.

"Mm…Gil…" He breathed quietly, kissing the older boy's chest. "I love you…"

"You too." Raven whispered, burying his face in Oz's hair and breathing him in deeply. "Sleep."

"M'kay." Oz breathed. Raven unwound one of his arms from Oz's waist so that he could reach over and turn off the single lamp that had illuminated the room, effectively cutting out all visual that Alice had. She paused for a moment before turning to go to her own room, a room that she was supposed to share with Oz (even though they had different beds) and let herself be consumed by sleep.

oOo

Alice awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon drifting through the apartment, and regardless of how little she wanted to face Oz and Raven, there was no way she would be able to resist bacon.

Sporting only her nightshirt, she trudged sleepily into the kitchen/sitting room to find Oz sitting at the counter, wearing a nightshirt and lounge pants. Raven was talking to him, wearing only a pair of overly large lounge pants, and she tried to ignore the seven very defined red streaks down his back and the one scab that had formed overnight.

Something must have showed in her expression, however, because just as Oz muttered, "Good morning," he turned to Raven in confusion, who just shrugged.

"Mornin'." She mumbled, taking a seat next to Oz at the counter and drawing her knees to her chest. "I smelled meat."

"Yeah, Gil's making eggs and bacon for breakfast." Oz smiled and took a sip of what looked like orange juice, and Raven leaned on the opposite side of the counter, frowning at her. She frowned back at him, and after a few moments of their frown-off he returned his attention to Oz.

"Well, it's almost ready, so." He turned and started spooning up the eggs, and just as Alice began to wonder if Oz had had an opportunity to admire his handiwork, she got her answer. He sputtered on his orange juice and coughed loudly, and Raven turned to him, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Gil!" Oz's eyes were wide, and Alice rolled hers. "Did…" He paused and glanced at Alice, and obviously decided that his concern was more important than keeping all of this from her. "Did I do that?"

"Aha." Raven chuckled and smiled at him, then placed identical plates of eggs and bacon in front of the two of them. "I thought they would've gone away by now."

"Oh my _gosh_." Oz said. "I can't believe…" He sighed and turned to Alice, and pointed at Gil. "You saw that, right? I mean, I…" He glanced down at his nails, and shuddered. "God."

She shrugged, and when she looked up from her dish, noticed that Raven was frowning at her. She sneered at him and stuck her tongue out. "Wassamatter, Raven? Can't stop staring at me, hm?"

"Why aren't you disgusted?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. She paused in her teasing and looked back down at her food, and heard Raven draw in a sharp breath.

"What?" Oz asked, glancing between the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She answered before Raven could say anything, and smiled innocently over at Oz. "Raven just needs to learn how to close his door is all."

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay! I got another one up, and so soon, too! 8D I know that there's a toon of other fanfiction I should be working on, but whatever! This makes me happai.

This was inspired by whoever's in charge of Pandora Hearts clearly trying to shove Alice and Oz together. I know they're the main characters, so their relationship is canon destiny, but I hate it. I think that they should only be friends for the rest of forever, because it's totally obvious that Gil is so in love with Oz that it makes me sick on fluffy happiness.

Enjoy!

~Sara


End file.
